One Shot Todo por un beso
by Brisan
Summary: La verdad puede ser dura, pero siempre será verdad, la mentira puede hacer daño, pero te hace feliz. Vivir con la duda de decir la verdad y arriesgarse o vivir con la mentira y diciéndote "Si le digo..." ¿Cual enfrentarías...? (YmirxChrista)


_** Mis Recomendaciones Para Leer El One Shot Con Música: **_

_**1.- Robbie Williams - She's The One**_

_**2.- Robbie Williams - Angels**_

_**3.- Robbie Williams - Feel**_

_**4.- Robbie Williams - Better Man **_

* * *

_**One Shot "Todo por un beso."**_

Ymir junto con Christa, caminaban tranquilamente cerca de las cabañas en donde estaban todos sus amigos, tenían un receso, ya que el entrenamiento para matar a esos especímenes era realmente duro, solo los dejaban desayunar, almorzar y en la noche cenar, que solo eran unos 30 minutos, no podían pasarse de ese tiempo o sino eran castigados duramente. Tenían un solo receso de una hora en los entrenamientos, si llegaban tarde a la formación, tenían que ayudar a los encargados de lavar los platos y a los cocineros, durante un mes.

Ymir caminaba un poco más allá de las cabañas, quería buscar una sombra de un árbol para dormir, junto a ella iba Christa, realmente la rubia no se despegaba de Ymir, le gustaba pasar tiempo con la morena, pero no sabía él porque, simplemente porque le agradaba su compañía, porque eran amigas desde hace tres años, etc. Había demasiadas razones para querer estar cerca de ella.

Ymir: Allí hay una sombra –Caminando hacia el árbol junto con Christa-

Christa: ¿Por qué siempre duermes en los descansos? –Mirándola inocentemente-

Ymir: ¿Acaso eres tonta? Realmente eres estúpida –Sentándose debajo de la sombra y apoyando su espalda en el grueso tronco-

Christa: ¡Eres una pesada! ¡No soy estúpida! –Frunciendo el ceño y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas en forma de jarra-

Ymir: Si, si, como digas –Bostezando- Solo deja de fastidiarme –Cerrando los ojos para sentir el cálido viento soplar su rostro-

Christa: Ahhgg no sé ni porque te sigo y estoy a tu lado –Cruzándose de brazos-

Ymir: Porque sabes que te gusto y te parezco irresistible, solo admítelo ¿Quieres? –Embozando una sonrisa arrogante, pero aun con los ojos cerrados-

Christa: ¡E-Eso es mentira! –Sonrojándose violentamente-

Ymir: Como digas…

Christa: No te duermas Ymi… -No alcanzó a terminar, ya que sintió un maullido- ¿Eh? –Camino un poco para atrás y levantó su cabeza- ¡¿Un gato?! –Sonriendo- Pero ¿Cómo lo bajo? Mmm… -Rápidamente se subió encima de Ymir, frunció el ceño, puso sus manos en los hombros de la morena y comenzó a sacudirla bruscamente-

Ymir: ¡Pero que! ¡Christa! ¡Pará! –Frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? –Mirándola severamente-

Christa: ¡Tenemos que sacar a ese gato de allí! –Apoyando sus manos a los costados del grueso árbol-

Ymir: ¿Eh? ¿Gato? –Mirando hacia arriba y encontrando al gato- Diablos –Rodando los ojos-

Christa: Vamos –Acercándose inconscientemente al rostro de la morena-

Ymir: ¿Eh? –Vio que la rubia estaba encima de ella y en una posición comprometedora- Me encanta cuando tomas el control de la relación –Sonriendo-

Christa: ¡P-Pervertida! –Levantándose rápidamente sonrojada-

Ymir: Mmm… -Viendo la sombra del árbol- Diablos… Christa, ve al patio donde nos formamos –Levantándose y pasando su mano por la cabeza-

Christa: Pero ¿Y el gatito? –Apuntado a donde estaba-

Ymir: Solo lárgate, rápido y vete corriendo –Frunciendo el ceño-

Christa: Tsk, eres una cabeza hueca –Comenzando a correr lo más rápido que podía-

Ymir: Estúpido gato –Comenzado a escalar el árbol-

Christa corrió hasta llegar al patio de formación y allí estaba Sasha haciéndole señas para que se formara rápidamente al lado de ella, ya que darían por comenzado el entrenamiento hasta el anochecer, Christa se dio cuenta porque Ymir le dijo que se fuera, se comenzó a sentir culpable, una vez más Ymir se preocupó por ella, aunque la morena siempre le dijera que jamás la ha cuidado, ni la ha intentado proteger, Christa ya la conocía muy bien, esa era Ymir, siempre ayudándola, cuidándola y protegiéndola.

Sasha: ¿Dónde está Ymir? –Susurrándole sin perder de vista al comandante-

Christa: Se quedó ayudando al gatito que vi –Agachando la cabeza triste-

Sasha: ¿Eh? ¿Ymir? –Mirándola asombrada-

Christa: Así es, todo es mi culpa –Empuñando sus manos-

Sasha: No es tu culpa, ella siempre parece ser una chica dura con todos, pero en realidad realmente es amable y se preocupa por todos –Sonriéndole-

Christa: ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Frunciendo el ceño extrañada-

Sasha: Siempre me da la mitad de su pan en la cena y a veces me da su pan entero en el desayuno –Babeando al pensar en comida-

Comandante: ¡HEY! ¡¿Quieren correr hasta fallecer?! –Gritando y llamando su atención-

Sasha y Christa: ¡NO, SEÑOR! –Gritaron ambas al unisonó-

Comandante: Bien, hoy haremos una práctica con el equipo tridimensional para ver cómo han entrena…

Ymir: ¡SEÑOR! –Llegando al lado del comandante con el gato en brazos y llena de ramas en su cabeza-

Comandante: ¡¿Por qué llego tarde?! Y ¡¿Qué hace con ese gato?! –Frunciendo el ceño-

Ymir: ¡Estaba en un árbol y lo ayude señor! ¡Perdón! –Haciendo una corta reverencia-

Comandante: ¡Vaya a dejar a ese gato en un lugar debido! ¡Y venga rápidamente a correr hasta que ya no de más! ¡Un mes con el máximo castigo! –Gritándole-

Ymir: ¡Si señor! –Viendo como Christa se acercaba hacia ellos, así que comenzó a correr hacia la rubia- Solo cállate y ve a la formación –Pasando al lado de ella rápidamente-

Christa: Diablos –Frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a la formación-

Ymir rápidamente fue a dejar al gato en la cabaña que ella estaba durmiendo, lo dejo encima de su cama, la cual estaba arriba, como el gatito era pequeño y no sabía cómo bajar, ese era el lugar perfecto, pero primero Ymir busco de bajo de la almohada de Sasha un poco de pan para que comiera, así que lo dejo comiendo y luego fue rápidamente a donde estaba la formación.

Comandante: ¡Comience a correr recluta! –Gritando-

Ymir: ¡Si señor! –Haciendo el habitual saludo y comenzando a correr-

Comandante: ¡Y sacase las ramas del cabello! –Gritando nuevamente-

Christa y Sasha rieron un poco, ya que ver a Ymir así, era poco habitual. Ymir comenzó a correr y a correr, no podía parar o sino, dos meses de castigo. Mientras Ymir corría y el día se convertía en noche, los reclutas se fueron a cenar, Ymir obviamente se quedaría sin cenar y además tenía que ir a lavar los platos, odiaba hacer eso, pero no le quedaba de otra, no quería un mes más.

Christa y Sasha estaban comiendo, pero frecuentemente se reían, gracias a Ymir, quien había hecho un gran gesto por salvar aquel gatito, ver su cabeza llena de ramas, para las dos chicas, fue una gran broma, pero aun así, se sentían mal, ya que la morena siempre las hacía reír en las cenas, perecía antipática, mala y ruda, pero si la llegaban a conocer más, podían sacar su lado amable y a veces tierno.

Christa: Guardaré un poco para Ymir –Sonriendo-

Sasha: Yo también guardaré mi pan para ella –Sonriendo también-

Connie: Ver a Ymir así, realmente fue gracioso –Riendo al recordar la cabeza de la morena- Pero ¿Por qué salvo a ese gato? Ella solo ve por ella –Mirando a ambas chicas-

Sasha: No es lo que parece, realmente es buena –Comiendo-

Christa: Solo tienes que llegar a conocerla mejor –Bebiendo un poco-

Connie: ¿Así? –Pensativo-

Eren: No tienes por qué juzgar a las personas Connie –Mirándolo-

Jean: Cállate Eren o llamaré a Mikasa –Riendo junto con los demás-

Eren: Eres un estúpido –Ignorándolo y frunciendo el ceño-

Annie: Solo cállense ¿Quieren? – Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-

Sasha: Chicos, tenemos una mascota –Todos la miraron ya que sus ojos brillaban-

Connie: ¿Quién? No me digas que tú –Riendo-

Sasha: No bajito, el gatito que salvo Ymir

Christa: ¿En serio? –Mirando a su amiga quien asentía-

Jean: Si el comandante lo ve, se lo dará de comida a los titanes

Christa: Mañana con Ymir lo iremos a dejar a la ciudad –Terminando de comer- Iré a ver a Ymir, hasta mañana chicos –Levantándose y tomando el pan-

Sasha: Voy contigo, adiós –Saliendo detrás de la rubia con su pan también-

Christa y Sasha fueron a buscar a Ymir al patio, pero no la encontraron, vieron en el patio de formación, tampoco estaba, fueron al patio en donde entrenaron para calentar, pero ni si quiera estaba allí.

Sasha: ¿Dónde está Ymir? –Alumbrando con la lámpara-

Christa: No lo sé, pero hace demasiado frio, quizás ya esté en la cabaña –Caminando junto con Sasha en dirección a las cabañas, pero primero le da el pan a Sasha-

Sasha: Pobre Ymir, debe estar muerta, mira allí esta –Corriendo junto con la rubia y recibiendo el pan-

Christa: ¡Ymir! –Llegando hacia ella-

Ymir: Hola –Suspirando- Estoy agotada –Secando el sudor de su frente con su mano-

Sasha: Te entiendo, aún recuerdo cuando corrí –Riendo-

Ymir: Le di un poco de tu pan al gato Sasha –Mirándola con una sonrisa burlona-

Sasha: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esa era mi reserva! ¡Te quedarás sin comida! –Entrando a la cabaña rápidamente, pero antes dejando la lámpara al lado de Ymir quien estaba sentada en el peldaño de la escalera-

Christa: ¿Le diste comida? –Sorprendida-

Ymir: Tsk ¿Ni si quiera un gracias? –Arqueando ambas cejas-

Christa: Engreída –Cruzándose de brazos-

Ymir: Como digas –Sacado una cajetilla de cigarros-

Christa: ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! –Abriendo los ojos como plato-

Ymir: Se los robe a ese viejo calvo –Sonriendo y poniendo uno en su boca para luego prenderlo con el fuego de la lámpara-

Christa: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Si sabe te matará! –Regañándola y sentándose a su lado-

Ymir: No se dará cuenta Christa, además yo pagaré las consecuencias, no tu –Botando el humo-

Christa: Realmente eres una estúpida, pero ¿Cómo supiste que empezaba el entrenamiento? –Mirándola-

Ymir: Por las sombras de los árboles, llevo tres años durmiendo en aquellos árboles, así se cuándo se me hace tarde –Levantando su cabeza para ver las estrellas-

Christa: Ya veo, gracias Ymir –Apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la morena con un ligero sonrojo-

Ymir: De nada… -Cerrando los ojos para sentir aquella calidez y electricidad que le transmitía aquella pequeña rubia-

Christa: ¿Por qué siempre estas cuidándome? Ni si quiera me diste motivos en la montaña nevosa… -Cerrando los ojos-

Ymir: No te cuido, eso sería demasiado fastidio –Inhalando el cigarro-

Christa: ¿Me quieres?

Ymir: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No me preguntes cosas ¿Quieres? –Sonrojándose violentamente, pero aun con los ojos cerrados-

Christa: Entonces ¿Por qué me besaste…? –Abriendo los ojos y mirando a la morena-

Ymir: ¿E-Eh? –Ahogándose con el cigarro- P-Pensé que estabas durmiendo –Su cara estaba roja, pero aquel rojo de su cara comenzó a ascender por sus orejas-

Christa: No lo estaba, solo fingía, además eres una idiota –Frunciendo el ceño y abrazando sus rodillas- ¿Por qué cuando te intente besar no quisiste? –Cambiando su semblante al de triste-

Ymir: Somos muy diferentes Christa… -Botando el cigarro y mirando su mano-

Christa: ¡Mentira! –Levantándose y parándose en frente de la morena- ¡¿Por qué no me besaste?! ¡¿Por qué cuando dormía lo hiciste?! –Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos azules-

Ymir: ¡T-Tranquilízate Christa! –Levantándose y tomándola por los hombros-

Christa: ¿Por qué Ymir…? –Tapándose la cara con ambas manos- ¡Déjame sola! –Empujando a la morena para salir corriendo-

Ymir: ¡Christa! –Pescando la lámpara y corriendo tras la rubia-

Ymir había perdido de vista a Christa, se sentía una estúpida, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Era demasiado riesgoso estar juntas, no porque fueran chicas, si no que por un motivo que solamente Ymir conocía, tenía miedo de decírselo a la rubia, ya que podía comenzarle a temer, pero a perderla o decirle la verdad, era mejor la verdad. La morena seguía corriendo, estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad, no quería perderla, por ella había llegado tan lejos. Ymir ya no sabía a donde buscar, solo faltaba un lugar, pero era poco probable que estuviera allí, no le quedaba otra cosa que solamente ir a buscar en donde hoy estaban ambas, así que corrió nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas, realmente no sabía de donde sacaba fuerzas, ya que sus piernas pesaban demasiado gracias a llegar tarde a la formación, además que tenía demasiada hambre, pero lo único que tenía en mente era a Christa. Fue al lugar y allí estaba apoyada en el grueso tronco del árbol, llorando abrazada de sus rodillas.

Ymir: Dios… -Soltando un suspiro de alivio- ¿Quieres dejar de llorar? –Frunciendo el ceño y sentándose a su lado-

Christa: D-Déjame sola –Sollozando-

Ymir: No lo haré –Pasando su mano por su cuello y dejando la lámpara a un lado-

Christa: Entonces me iré yo –Levantándose decidida a irse, pero sintió unas manos agarrando su cintura y un tibio beso en sus labios, lo cual al sentir el contacto cerró los ojos-

Ymir la había besado, ya no resistía al tenerla cerca y no besarla, todas aquellas cosas que le dijo Christa la habían hecho pensar y darse cuenta de lo mucho que la quería y no la iba a perder por una estupidez. Ymir continuaba besando a Christa, lentamente, ninguna de las dos quería separarse, además que ninguna de las dos tenía experiencia en besar, pero aquel beso era lento, lleno de cariño y ternura, pero lamentablemente tenía que separarse por el amigable aire.

Ymir: Y-Ya te bese ¿Contenta? –Sonrojada y jadeando-

Christa: Si… -También jadeando, realmente su cara estaba roja, aunque no se podía notar mucho-

Ymir: Vámonos, tengo que ir a lavar platos –Agachándose un poco más para agarrar la lámpara-

Christa: No me iré…

Ymir: ¡Déjate de tonterías y vámonos! –Perdiendo la paciencia-

Christa: ¡No! ¡¿Es una tontería que quiera que me hagas el amor?! –Comenzando nuevamente a llorar-

Ymir: Para por favor ¿Quieres? –Dejando la lámpara nuevamente en el pasto- Por favor Christa, no podemos estar juntas, de ninguna manera… -Viendo su mano-

Christa: Ymir… -Tomando ambas manos de la morena- ¿Es porque ambas somos chicas? –Las lágrimas aun no dejaban de salir-

Ymir: No… ¿Quieres saber la verdad? –Mirándola a los ojos tristemente y poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la rubia-

Christa: Si, pero primero… -Poniendo su mano encima de la de la morena- Jamás había sentido esto por alguien, yo no sé cómo me enamoré de ti, quizás fue porque se la persona que realmente eres y nada podrá cambiar lo que siento aquí… -Tomando la mano de la morena y poniéndola en su corazón-

Ymir: C-Christa… -Tensando la mandíbula- Realmente eres una tonta –Sonriéndole sonrojada- Pero cuando me veas de la otra forma me tendrás miedo –Sonriendo tristemente-

Christa: No sé a qué te refieres, pero nada lo cambiará –Viendo como la morena caminaba hacia delante- ¿Qué harás? –Mirándola preocupada-

Ymir: Esto… -Sacando el cuchillo de su pantalón y cortándose la mano-

Christa veía atenta todo, pero cuando Ymir se cortó se iba a acercar, pero un intenso humo se hizo presente, entonces tapo su cara con sus brazos por instinto, sintió un aire caliente, la temperatura había subido de un momento a otro y al intentar visualizar a Ymir en frente de ella, solo veía el humo, pero ese humo comenzó a dispersarse y se vio una figura gigante, sus ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitales al ver lo que tenía al frente, tenía al extinguidor de la raza humana ¿Se había comido a Ymir? ¿Qué era todo eso?

Christa: ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Ymir maldita cosa?! –Gritando fuertemente-

X: Soy Ymir, Christa –Agachándose y mirando su mano-

Christa: ¿E-Eh? ¿Y-Ymir? Eres un titán… Es imposible… -Aun sorprendida, su sensación era de miedo, estaba paralizada-

Ymir: ¿Ahora entiendes porque no podemos estar juntas? –Mirándola y viendo el temor en sus ojos- Tienes miedo… -Agachando la cabeza y tensando la mandíbula-

Christa: Yo… -Cerrando los ojos y apretando sus dientes, su corazón pego una sacudida al recordar aquel beso, no debía tener miedo, era Ymir quien estaba en frente, a la persona que amaba. El miedo se esfumo y solo el sentimiento del amor estaba allí presente- No tengo miedo –Acercándose a Ymir-

Ymir: C-Christa… -Estaba sorprendida, realmente a la rubia no le importaba, tantas vueltas para nada, negando sus sentimientos para nada, solo tenía que decirlo y ya-

Christa: Aun sigo sintiendo lo mismo, no te diré que no sentí miedo, pero se esfumo, y sigue aquí el mismo sentimiento que te dije –Sonriéndole cálidamente-

Ymir: Ya veo… -Transformándose nuevamente en humana, mientras las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos y comenzaban a salir-

Christa: ¿E-Estas llorando…? –Sorprendida y tirándosele para abrazarla fuertemente-

Ymir: S-Si… -Abrazándola fuertemente-

Christa también había comenzado a llorar, ambas lloraban, no de amargura, sino que de alegría, ambas podían amarse mutuamente, aunque la situación a Ymir aún le molestaba, no era fácil amarse sobre todas las cosas, pero si tenía a Christa a su lado, podría ser capaz de superarlo, después de todo, por ella había llegado allí. Christa no quería escuchar nada más que el corazón de Ymir latiendo fuertemente, sentir el viento soplando sus húmedos rostros, empapados de lágrimas de alegría, sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos, sintiéndose únicas en ese mágico momento, pero Christa se alejó un poco del pecho de Ymir para mirarla a los ojos, para sentir aquella calidez, aquel cariño que se transmitían, aquel deseo de lujuria, aquella pasión, sus miradas hablaban por si solas y decían… "Seamos una…"

Ymir: Te… Amo… -Comenzando a besarla dulcemente, pero con un toque pasional, cargado de deseo, mientras sentía que Christa le soltaba el cabello y enredaba sus dedos-

Ymir besaba lentamente aquellos labios, esos labios que desde hace demasiado tiempo deseaba probar, pero ya lo estaba haciendo y muy a gusto, al fin y al cabo era la persona con la cual quería estar toda la vida, de aquello no había duda, sabía que su corazón y su mente le pertenecen a aquella rubia de ojos azules, pero ahora su cuerpo también, ella sería de ella y viceversa ¿Cómo no amarla? ¿Cómo no protegerla? Ymir realmente estaba profundamente enamorada de aquella rubia. Decir que Christa la amaba, es poco, la acepto como ella en verdad era, amaba a aquella apática, ruda y bromista morena, la hacía pasar muchas rabias, pero nadie la cuidaba, protegía ni la cuidaba como Ymir, como ella conocía a Ymir, no quería que nadie más la conociera, era egoísta, sí, pero era porque la amaba demasiado, no quería compartirla con nadie, al igual que Ymir.

La luz de la luna las iluminaba, mientras sentían el viento soplar una suave brisa que se hacía cálida cuando chocaba con sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, se contemplaban la una a la otra mirándose, diciéndose todo con la vista, cuando hay amor, no hace falta hablar. Ymir la recostó suavemente en el pasto, apoyando ambas manos a los costados de Christa para comenzar a besar su cuello lenta, pero deseosamente, no perdía momento, tenía que saciar aquella sed, aquella sed de amarla y hacerla suya, Christa no se quedaba atrás y comenzaba a sacarle el corpiño a Ymir, mientras sus manos igual jugueteaban en la espalda de la morena, uno que otro rasguño por la excitación que iba creciendo en su entrepierna, la sentía palpitar, pero quería aprovechar cada momento de aquella noche, que la luna era testigo del amor que se tenían.

Ya ambas desnudas y besándose, transmitiendo todo aquel amor que había en sus corazones, Ymir comenzó a bajar desde aquel esquicito cuello hasta el abdomen dejando un rastro húmedo con su lengua, abrió lentamente las piernas de Christa, mientras quedaba asombrada por lo mojada que estaba su rubia.

Christa: Y-Ymir, no mires tan directamente… -Avergonzada y desviando la mirada, su respiración era pesada, realmente estaba excitada-

Ymir: N-No tienes que tenerla… -Levantando su mirada para darle un tierno beso- Serás mía…

Christa: Te Amo… -Besándola lentamente-

Ymir luego de aquel beso bajo hasta el centro de Christa, quería hacerla suya, pero tenía miedo, era inexperta, así que comenzó a lamer aquellos fluidos que eran como manjares para la morena, Christa comenzó a gemir fuertemente, eso hacía que Ymir se excitará cada vez más, pero tenía que contenerse, dejo de lamer y por última vez miro a Christa quien asintió, dado esa confirmación, Ymir metió un solo dedo dentro de la rubia, sintió como las paredes de Christa apretaban su dedo fuertemente y también como se abría lentamente, así que empezó a moverlo adentro y hacia afuera lentamente, luego metió un segundo dedo, los gemidos de Christa eran realmente fuerte, aquel dolor que sintió, luego se convirtió en placer, así que comenzó a seguir en vaivén de los dedos de Ymir con su cadera. Ymir sintió como la mano de Christa también comenzaba a bajar y a penetrarla lentamente, sintió un poco de dolor, pero luego el placer invadió a aquellos dos cuerpos, se sentía exquisito, realmente era el paraíso, eran una sola carne, era un solo corazón, sus almas estaban conectadas aquella noche de pasión. Así estuvieron hasta el amanecer, amándose, mientras la luna y Dios era testigo de aquel hermoso y verdadero amor…

* * *

_**Hola hermosos/as lectores/as. Aquí un One Shot de esta hermosa pareja "YmirxChrista" de la serie "Shingeki No Kyojin" habrá muchos más One Shot si ustedes los quieren, si quieren ustedes me dicen sugerencias para que escriba One Shot, el Fic's lo estoy pensando, terminaré mis otras historias primero c: cuídense, espero disfruten el One Shot :D**_

* * *

**_ Mis recomendaciones para ver la serie:_**

**_ Shingeki No Kyojin: jkanime shingeki -no- kyojin / (Lo juntan todo) _**

**_ Manga de la serie: : es. mangahere manga / shingeki _no_ kyojin / c1 / (Lo juntan todo) _**


End file.
